Preciosidades raras
by Demetria Blackwell
Summary: • :: ONE-SHOT :: Cada olho carrega uma pedra preciosa, que conta diferentes histórias.


**Preciosidades raras**

_Cada olho carrega uma pedra preciosa, que conta diferentes histórias._

**_Por Tainã Zuccollotto Vieira_**

- • -

**- Uma pedra para os olhos de Itachi –**

_Rubis sangrentos._

Os olhos de Itachi contam a história sangrenta. As vidas que por suas mãos se esvaiam, os amores de sua família, tantas pessoas desconhecidas. Vidas. _Vermelho._

Seus preciosos olhos acostumaram-se com o vermelho das coisas, do mundo. A capa da Akatsuki(1) tinha vermelho, o nome da organização tinha vermelho, seus olhos e suas mãos era vermelhas.

Tão vermelhas quanto o sangue que derramou perante seu caminho. Ele era sangue, vivia disso e respirava isso. Sangue de vida. Sangue vermelho.

Quando estava prestes a se entregar nos braços da morte, Itachi viu a cor de seu sangue. Era tão vermelho quanto dos outros. Aquela era a razão de sua existência. Ele riu daquilo. Ele riu de sua insanidade, pois ele gostava daquela cor viva. _Era a cor de seus rubis. Sua pedra não tinha a mesma emoção que **as jades**._

* * *

**- Uma pedra para os olhos de Sakura –**

_Jades que enlanguesceram._

Esmeraldas são para alguns, jades são raras. Como os olhos dela. Como os olhos sôfregos de Sakura. As jades contam que estão fenecendo de tanto chorar. Foram machucadas e sangraram. Mais sempre estavam lá. Mesmo chorando, sofrendo ou sangrando. Estavam lá para qualquer pessoa ver os restos de uma pedra pode mostrar.

Jades esverdeadas foram ficando duras com o passar dos anos, a ponto de quase ser inquebrável, mesmo sendo tão sólida, por trás daquela barreira, ainda tinha um coração pulsante que necessitava de amor.

As jades também sabiam sorrir. Sabiam ser afáveis e amáveis, sabiam dar um consolo a aqueles que prezava. Antes, as jades desprezavam os _lápis-lazúlis,_ achava que não tinha tanto valor perante o preço dela, mais percebeu que não importa o valor de sua grandeza, o importante é o que ela representa. Por isso aquela pedra azulada era impagável e absolutamente cara, por seu valor incomensurável é unicamente feito para as jades. _Mesmo as jades perdendo a força de seu brilho, as jades eram resplandecidas **pelos lápis-lazúlis.**_

* * *

**- Uma pedra para os olhos de Naruto –**

_Lápis-Lazúli esforçado._

Lápis-lazúli é uma pedra linda. Não é como água-marinha, no qual seus olhos são muito lembrados, lápis-lazúli é mais belo. Seu brilho opaco é vivo e brilhante, usado pelos antigos povos e venerado por gerações, é uma pedra abastada.

Tão abastada quanto os olhos de Naruto. Precioso, único. Essa pedra já passou por muitas e já sentiu tudo o que você pode imaginar.

Sofreu, chorou, feneceu, renasceu, cresceu, venceu. Passou por várias fases, desafios não faltaram, mais a pedra lutou bravamente até perder totalmente as forças. Seus olhos sempre foram das jades de Sakura. Foi desprezado pelo seu pouco valor por todos, até pelas jades. Mais foram as mesmas jades que olharam por aquela alma luminescente e reconheceu seu valor, mesmo que outras pedras já tivessem notado antes. _Os lápis-lazúlis não são tão venerados como **os diamantes**_.

* * *

**- Uma pedra para os olhos de Hinata –**

_Diamantes cristalinos._

Pérolas estão fora de moda, todo Hyuuga tem olhos de pérola. Nenhum é como os diamantes de Hinata. Pérolas são frívolas e duras. Diamantes são cristalinos.Vividos e graciosos. Sua preciosidade é vista de longe. É tão belo olhar seus olhos de diamante, pois pode- se ver claramente seu espírito incrustado em tudo que faz, seja nos momentos difíceis, nos quais se tornam impiedosos, ou nos momentos felizes, nos quais sorriem de uma maneira contagiante.

Os diamantes mais caros são aqueles mais puros, puros como ela. Sorriso ingênuo e coração enorme. Caros e raros, venerados. Mesmo tão resplandecente, os diamantes se apaixonaram pelos _lápis-lazúli_s. Falaram a ela que essa pedra não tinha tanto valor, mais ela queria ser como eles. Eles tinham cor. Diamantes não. Eram transparentes como vidros. _Os diamantes tinham vida, opostos **dos ônix.**_

* * *

- **Uma pedra para os olhos de Sasuke –**

_Ônix perene._

Sabe aquele tipo de pedra que você olha e não esquece nunca? Esses são os olhos de Sasuke. Negros e mortos. O negrume como a noite vai sugando tudo o que a de bom em você só de ver. Nota-se como o ônix é sôfrego, como as jades e os lápis-lazúlis, mesmo se escondendo por trás de sua muralha insuperável.

Ônix, meus raros ônix. Não sabe seu próprio valor, e se desperdiçou a esmo. Tiveram a chance de ser feliz e não se sujar com o sangue dos rubis, mais eles nunca deram ouvidos. Hoje, seus olhos estão como os de Itachi, sem ação, sem emoção.

Seus olhos fixaram-se como perenes por serem tão frívolos. Por isso todos se lembravam que qualquer pedra pode perder seu valor devido os espinhos do caminho de flores. _Ônix eram caros, mais caros que **os âmbares. **_

* * *

**- Uma pedra para os olhos de Tenten –**

_Âmbar fosco._

Âmbar é uma pedra que você pode encontrar em qualquer olhar. É comum. Sem graça. Sem graça como os olhos de Tenten. Ela faz de tudo pra ser diferente, mais seus olhos desmentem.

Tenten não tinha graça. Ela se fazia parecer comum, não se enforcava para ser diferente.

Ela quer se notada, quer que chamem seu nome. Mais os âmbares são tão simplórios, são ilusoriamente raros. Pedra fosca, pedra morta, pedra singela e comum. Era só mais um par de pedras. E pedras sempre serão pedras.

* * *

_Cada olhar tem uma pedra a se encontrar._

_Cada pedra tem uma história diferente para contar._

_Não importa o que digam mal delas._

_Não importa o que elogiam elas._

_Pedras serão sempre pedras._

_- • -_

_Yo Minna! 8D_

_Aqui está mais um de meus surtos psicológicos que nem eu entendi de onde saiu. XD_

_Essa one-shot servirá como desculpa por eu ter sumido assim, de repente. _

_Além que minha internet ter sido cortada, meus estudos apertarem, eu estava sem condições corporais de pensar. (Peloamor! Meu pulso está inutilizável e meus dedos estão dormentes.) Sem contar que voltei a fazer esportes, e estou mais batida que carne moída. (Não creio que isso rimou. x.x)_

_Eu agradeceria se deixassem uma reviews, pois fico indignada com o número de pessoas que lêem minhas histórias e dão uma de "leitores fantasmas"_

_Digam o que acharam, no que posso melhorar, mande-me um "oi", ou falem mal do tetra avô do presidente. (Só não ponham a mãe no meio)_

_**Reviews faz bem a alguém, é de graça e faz bem a saúde. ;D**_


End file.
